


Across A Field Of Shattered Memories And Ghosts

by EleanorSmith



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Characters, Asexual Relationship, Cussing, Swearing, because i hate life, cursing, grosses the hell out of me, hey look it's my oc, let's make her unhappy as fuck, no sexual attraction, there's feelings there but barely like you'd have to squint, yeeeup none at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorSmith/pseuds/EleanorSmith
Summary: We keep secrets and lie that we have noneWe bury everything deep downSo deep that the only way to air our the bad memoriesIs to break the ground with explosivesAnd destroy everything else on our descent
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Across A Field Of Shattered Memories And Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> was waitin' for a friend and was bored and just WOOP wrote a 2k fanfic in our discord chat like oops

The demon was a nobody, but had wrested a power far beyond them. Seeing its best opportunity, it lurched at Alastor, the hunger for more power deep in its core. But, instead, Bellhop lunged in front of its target and it entered her mind.

This was not what he had expected when he volunteered. He actually wasn't sure what he had expected. Uniform and organization, perhaps? Bellhop kept herself in such pristine order and held her head high and he had been certain within her psyche there would be organization, something akin to an office building. What he now viewed was utter, unadulterated chaos.

It was unbearably bright and colorful and fast and he felt himself become a tidbit woozy. No, that would not do. He pulled at the string that connected them and almost instantly the colors and spinning and unearthly brightness stopped and he now stood in an endless void.

A wicked laugh echoed before a voice spoke in his ear:

"My, I didn't think you of all people would take the plunge into another's mind. After all, you were my intended target."

It was Bellhop's voice, but it oozed and spun and was unlike her voice at the same time. He turned his gaze to look upon the demon, which now took her form. Bellhop looked like herself, except she was...for a lack of a better term, pointy. Jagged. Sharp where subtle curves should have been. The smile across her face was filled with pointed teeth and her eyes were predatory and wide.

"Oh ho! The Radio Demon and poor, little Bellhop! My, I wasn't expecting so many gifts today!"

"And where might the lady be?" He asked jovially, keeping his smile light.

"If I knew that, you wouldn't be here, now would you?" Her form floated in a sitting position and her hand extended out. What appeared to be film ran by her elongated, dangerous fingers. "My, my, how troubled this one is. So many secrets. Secrets, secrets, secrets. So much power. And how so very ancient. Did you know she is one of the only surviving demons from after Lucifer's fall?"

He had not known that, nor had he suspected that she had been around that long. He knew she had to be older than him, but not by much. He had assumed she'd died during the late 1800's, at least, but...this would mean she was well on nearly three-thousand or more years. And the implications this demon was making...one of the surviving demons? Those were few and far and in-between.

"So very unlike us, Alastor! Not even a mortal! Not even a demon! She's practically nothing, but holds power that could rival the King of Hell himself! And what does she do with it? Wastes it on some foolish ideal of redemption! Ha!" The demon's sour cackling echoed in the space.

"As much as I adore monologuing--quite a fan of it, if I do say so myself--I must cut our conversation short! It's my intention to rescue Miss Bellhop from your, dare I say, sub par clutches and return her to safety! Then I'll have the pleasure of completely ending you!"

Bellhop's ghastly visage now snarled at him, her face now nearly touching his. "You may have your fun, Al, but you will not find her, even with that wavering connection of yours. Once I'm through dredging every last painful memory she has up to the surface, I will absorb both of you and destroy Hell. With all that power, no one will stand in way."

"You're quite amusing, but I'm in no mood for flat comedy! If you'll excuse me, my dear!" And he turned on his heel and gently pulled on the thread.

\---

Alastor was perplexed! Bellhop had thrown him out of where she had been hiding! Had not been grateful! Had not been even relieved to see him! That's how a rescue usually went, wasn't it? The rescuee was supposed to be ecstatic they were being rescued! And she had use their connection against him!

Imposter Bellhop laughed with glee behind him.

"Oh, thank you so much! I'm closer than I would've been had I dawdled! It's only a matter of how soon I can break her and take over! You are so fucked right now!" Her laugh echoed in his bones.

He gave the connection a good tug, but it fell limp, almost as if it had been severed. Almost. It was still there, but if he wanted to find her, he would have to truly pull and that would give him away. He hummed in thought.

"Aw, it looks like you'll have to find her the hard way! And since I'm in a good mood, I'll even give you a hint as to where to start!" A snap of fingers and a portal appeared. "If you think you know her so well, you'll have no problem sorting through everything."

A peel of laughter dissipated and he was once again alone. Humming a tune, he stepped through the portal.

\---

A recent memory. His suite. Bellhop stood in front of the Mirror. She was fixated on it. He remembers this. Or a version of it. Many a night he would find her there before he arrived, staring into it before covering it. His own memory of what he gazed on in the Mirror still burned in his mind.

But this was Bell's mind. He would be able to see what she saw. His curiosity suddenly clawed at him as he approached the scene and gazed into the mirror from behind her. And saw nothing.

No reflection, just empty glass. Curious.

"Oh, I do like this one! This was a relic from Atlantis! She stole it! And now she gazes into it, hoping the image will change!"

"Can I not see the image reflected?" He asked and the Imposter cackled.

"You are seeing the image! This is her mind, after all! You see what she sees!"

"Is it always empty?"

There was a pregnant silence before the Imposter peeled with laughter, as if she had heard the funniest joke in existence. And perhaps she had. Something about this scenario was incredibly hilarious in the sad, sad way it was. But, he couldn't bring himself to laugh. Only to keep his smile on as he followed the limp thread to the next memory.

\---

She swung at him and he barely managed to avoid the blow. Anger, hatred, fire burned in her eye. She was furious at him. And he had no idea why! He was here to save her from the Imposter!

"Get away from me, Alastor! Get out of my head! I do not want you here!" Her voice cracked with unbridled rage.

"How ungrateful! I came all this way to get you out of this mess of a mental prison--even wading through some of the more unsavory bits--and you decide to assault me!"

"You--" Her eye widened in shock, then her expression seemed to double in fury. "You went through my memories?! Decided that this is the one time your gentleman behavior can be thrown to the wind?!"

"I had no intention of doing so until you unceremoniously made my task difficult." He stated, tugging taut on their connection. She gave a roar of disgust.

"Get away from me! The only reason you even attempted such an endeavor was for your benefit! You care naught for me, or anyone, for that matter! Take your silly ideals of heroism back to Hell! I have an issue I have to contend with!"

"Your accusations ring true, but I am not leaving without you, I'm afraid."

"Get. Bent."

A surge of power unlike he had ever felt pulled on their connection and he was thrust once more from Bell's hiding spot.

\---

A soft giggle from above sent his gaze skyward, where the Imposter floated, watching him with mirth.

"Oh, so much frustration from the both of you! It's delicious! One is convinced the other doesn't care! The other wonders if they should! The confusion is palpable!" An undignified chortle caused his ears to twitch in irritation.

"If you are so certain of this mind, perhaps we should work together?" He offered, his smile widening.

"Oh, I do like that! You're losing this uphill battle, so you think you can use my impeccable mind twisting skills to snatch her from my grasp!" She made a swiping motion, giggling.

"That is the plan! And I have a way to find her in this maze of a mind, and it would make the task that much easier."

"Ooh, you play your cards well! I should have known! I've only been sifting through her mind for a couple of minutes, and she does think of you often."

"Then we have a deal?"

"Of course, of course! Lead the way, Radio Demon. I'll clear the roadblocks as they come!"

His grin darkened.

\---

If it had been anyone else, there would have been feelings of despair, or sadness, or anger. But he just felt confusion for the scene in front of him.

Thousands of broken pieces lay scattered on the ground, each a memory, breaking and shattering and then reforming and shattering. Occasionally a ghost of Bellhop--or multiple--could be seen smashing them. And there was one singular phrase echoing in this part of her mind.

"He doesn't care!"

Shouted, gritted through clenched teeth, screamed, whispered in rage.

And he stood there, confused. Of course he didn't care. He hadn't cared for anything in decades. Especially after he died! He was just incapable. He was confused as to why she was so angry about it.

The Imposter chuckled lowly. "My, my, what a mess. But, we're close. Give that string a pull."

He did. What he expected was a straight line to where Bell was hiding. Instead, the string split into different directions.

"Hm. That's interesting."

"Why the fuck's it doing that? It shouldn't do that, Al. Where the fuck is she?" The Imposter's eye frantically followed each thread.

He laughed lightly. "It appears she is everywhere in here."

"Great! Many doors, all lead to the same place. Later, asshole!" The Imposter swooped towards one of the ghosts, only to fly through it and for it to dissipate, the thread disappearing. Two more Bell ghosts appeared and the thread tapered to them.

He hummed in amusement.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is going to take longer than I want to put effort into. Suggestions?"

"We need to look for something unusual."

The Imposter scoffed and started floating around. He gave another tug on the thread, testing it, Bell's angry voice echoing everywhere.

"For fuck's sake, did you have to get her so pissed off at you? This is super annoying."

"I have a lot of enemies. You'll find when you have enemies, they're angry with you."

"Yeah, but this bitch isn't exactly your enemy."

"Oh, you give her too little credit. She is the best kind of enemy to have."

An irregularity in the voices, quiet, small. Sad.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just figure out where she is."

"I'm afraid your time is up, little Imposter. I no longer have use for you."

"Come again?"

In an instant, one of his shadows wrapped around the Imposter Bellhop and started to squeeze.

"You fucking bastard!" Were her last words before he erased her from existence, then absorbed a speck of her power.

Then, he gave thread a gentle tug. The duplicate ends pulled taut, but one did not. He followed it. As he traversed the field of shattered memories and ghosts, they dissipated around him. As did Bell's angry voice until only soft sobbing and a murmured phrase remained.

She knelt on the ground, her arms holding herself as she hiccuped through tears. Her hair was no longer pinned up at clung messily to whatever surface of her body it touched.

"Why doesn't he care?" Her words were cracked and soft.

Ah. He exhaled a sigh through his nose and bent down in front of her, getting her attention. Her eye was dark rimmed and swollen and it looked like she hadn't slept in years.

"Is that what this is all about? Because I don't care about anything?" He bent his legs to be on level with her, tipping her chin up, putting on his best, gentle smile. A smile he used for very few.

Her head shook gently in response, he lips pursing.

"Why don't you care about me?"

Oh.

A twinge in his chest. What was that? Like an echo from the past. His past life. Something from when he was alive. Something from before...

Guilt. It was guilt. And it spread like a weed into his stomach and lungs and heart and into his mind. How could he be feeling guilt? Why was he feeling guilt?

A defeated sigh escaped her lips.

"It's nothing, Alastor. Let's just...go back...I am tired. I would like to rest."

His smile felt tight. "Of course. Your arm, if you please?"

They stood and he offered his arm, and she took it. And with the little power left from the Imposter, he dragged them from her mind.


End file.
